Нозоми
by badred
Summary: История телохранителя.НаруХина.


Часть 1.  
Высочайшее здание центрального городского банка Нозоми возвышалось над серой улицей.  
Это 70-ти этажное сооружение ,некогда бурлящее жизнью, сейчас полностью соответствовало цвету камня, из которого оно было выложено.Серые безликие тона по задумке архитектора должны были придавать зданию солидность и мощь.

Громоздкое проектирование этажей и длинных угловатых окон ,отражавших такое же серое и безмолвное как они сами небо ,действительно ещё недавно подавляло своим великолепием ближайшие постройки. Еще пол года назад это здание ,считавшееся главным сооружением города ,охранялось тщательнейшим образом. Внутри располагались не только главный филиал самого известного банка Нозоми, в честь которого и было названо всё здание, но и офисы очень престижных и руководящих компаний. Даже сама мэр города некогда восседала именно здесь ,почти на самом последнем этаже. Тем самым вводя в трепет не одного горожанина ,когда либо побывавшего здесь. На шикарный комплекс ушло не мало денег и времени. Цель определявшаяся организацией идеального управленческого центра была достигнута через несколько лет. Здание было оборудовано супер современными автоматами регулирования и слежения. А также всем необходимым для полной безопасности Мэра. Проникнуть в Нозоми просто так, чтобы например выпить кофе, сделать покупки в элитных бутиках или просто воспользоваться уборной было невозможно. Высококвалифицированная охрана день и ночь неустанно фильтровала не благоугодные массы людей ,пытающихся хоть глазком взглянуть хотя бы на шикарное лобби. Внутрь попадали только работники здания и люди ,которым заранее была назначена встреча. При этом каждый входящий поддавался компетентной проверке самым надлежащим образом.  
Если бы кто-нибудь тогда сказал ему ,что через каких то пол года он ,самый незваный гость Нозоми ,будет выходить и входить в это здание как к себе домой, он бы просто рассмеялся им в лицо.  
Он всегда жил совсем неподалёку от этого привлекающего взоры чуда строительства. Ещё ребёнком он мечтал, и даже был уверен ,что в один прекрасный день он не только войдёт в это здание ,но и будет сидеть на том самом кресле мэра города. Возвышающееся над его головой сооружение было пределом его детских грёз. Каждый раз когда он ,обманывая охрану пытался пролизнуть между ног входивших людей, и был пойман немалое количество раз ,он клялся себе ,что они ещё увидят Наруто Узумаки управляющим Нозоми и всем городом. И хотя сейчас опустевшее здание принимало его как практически единственного своего хозяина, и не было ни охраны ,ни заграждений ,ни очереди, его мечта заменить мэра всё ещё висела в воздухе. А точнее стала совсем неосуществимой. Так как заменять было уже некого.  
Его чёрный BMW плавно подъехал к тротуару ,лёгким ветерком разгоняя в разные стороны жёлтые и ярко оранжевые листья мирно лежавшие на дороге.  
Последние дни месяца были безнадёжно угрюмыми. Осень в этом году выдалась очень мрачной. Будто под стать безмолвному состоянию города. Не холодно по-зимнему, но и не тепло. Дождя практически не было. Мелкое покапывание с наличием всё же холодного ветра ,изредка пробивалось сквозь плотные тучи. Небо с утра и до ночи было затянуто бело серыми облаками. Иногда смотря из окна своей квартиры, у него складывалось впечатление, что небо совсем поменяло свой голубой цвет на бледно белый. А эти серые тучи, словно теперешние воздушные облака. Эта мысль ужасала сама по себе. Будто лазурь, так изумительно совпадавшая с цветом его глаз, просто стёрлась с лица земли. Да, город был в ужасном положении ,но не уж то ли грядёт конец света, когда сами небеса отказываются вернуть городу былой цвет.  
Припарковавшись прямо напротив здания Нозоми, он отключил мотор и вынул ключ зажигания. Неторопливо выйдя из машины он захлопнул за собой дверь и вытянулся ,давая расслабиться напряженным мышцам шеи.  
Вот уже 3 с половиной года он жил в отдалённом от Нозоми районе. Каждый день он проезжал порядка 8 километров. И Каждая поездка была практически опасной для его жизни. Даже если он и не был замешан ни в чём из дел главных нынешних владельцев города, и никогда не натыкался на них, всё-таки быть осторожным никогда бы не помешало. Поэтому при езде он всегда был очень осмотрителен и напряжён.  
Положив ключи от машины в карман чёрного костюма он направился прямо по чётко выложенной длинной площадке ко главному входу. На улице было тихо. Середина дня ничем не отличалась от утреннего пейзажа. Не только погодой, но и безмолвным окружением. Ничего другого он и не ожидал. Покинутые тротуары уже давно стали обычным делом. Было бы не совсем обычно и даже странно если бы вдруг ему повстречалась толпа людей. Нанешние жители скорее остались бы дома чем бродили вблизи Нозоми. Всё те же заброшенные постройки и парки. Он практически приучил себя к ужасающему виду его любимого города. Но каждый новый день его уже безразличное ко всему этому сердце сжималось вновь. Он говорил себе ,что будь хотя бы на небе солнце, и всё выглядело бы уже не так мрачно. Бесцветные тона окрестностей будто крали последнюю надежду на светлое будущее.  
Редкий в последние дни ветер вдруг снова подул словно неоткуда. Тихая до этого атмосфера улицы мгновенно наполнилась шуршанием сухих листьев по тротуару. Эти многочисленные соучастники осени тронутые дуновением, переливались красно оранжевой змейкой и расстилались по грубой поверхности дороги.  
Он легко провёл по волосам пытаясь утихомирить непослушные светлые пряди, взъерошенные ветром. Длинная уложенная мраморным камнем дорожка ко входу всегда раздражала его. Слишком много шагов нужно было проделать, чтобы наконец дойти до цели. Вот и огромный стеклянный фасад входа и металлические обрамления сверкающие блеском даже без дневного света. Перед мощной впечатляющей дверью из матового стекла стояли пустые стойки и ограждения ,когда то служившие рабочим местом такой недружелюбной для него охраны. Пройдя их без всяких эмоций, он последовал ко дверям. Теперь они были открыты всегда. Первые дни он с ухмылкой и некоторой внутренней победой пробегал внутрь. Теперь же это скорее стало для него рутиной, чем достижением. Спокойно войдя внутрь через стеклянные двери, он умеренным шагом направился к лифту.  
Фееричное по своим размерам и пышности лобби, шикарный ковёр, мягкие кожаные кресла и столы из красного дерева. Всё это осталось неподвижным и неиспользуемым. Толстый слой пыли царил на всех предметах гордости Нозоми. Он не щадил ни огромный бар, ни редкие иностранные подсвечники, ни золотые обои, покрытые замысловатым узором, ни бархатные шторы. Некогда манящее своей пышностью лобби, сейчас лишь отталкивало своим одиноким холодом. Пройдя эту входную часть здания умеренным шагом, он очутился в уже более солидном и строгом интерьере секции лифтов .Направо и налево шли два коридора с различными бутиками, кофейнями и разными другими заведениями. Шесть огромных лифтов же находились прямо по центру.  
Приблизившись к одному из них, его пальцы быстрым движением прикоснулись к холодному металлу кнопки вызова. Ждать пришлось недолго. Все лифты стояли на этаже входа. Все за исключением одного, электронная табличка которого показывала этаж "59".  
"Саске тэмэ" –подумал Наруто.  
Его напарник по делу как всегда был на месте раньше него. И не то чтобы он стремился быть в офисе первым, но не важно как бы рано он не вставал, а вставать рано ему давалось не легко, Саске всегда как ни в чём не бывало восседал на своём месте ещё до его прихода.  
Знакомый сигнал лифта, и двери напротив него плавно открылись. Войдя в лифт он быстро нажал на кнопку "59" и она загорелась приятным неоновым цветом. Двери закрылись и лифт тронулся с места.  
Он повернулся к огромному внутреннему зеркалу и прислонился к дверям. В отражении напротив на него как обычно, как и все эти дни, смотрел всё тот же знакомый силуэт. Высокий рост, широкие плечи, тренированное тело в элегантном чёрном костюме. Белоснежная рубашка и чёрный галстук. Неуправляемые светлые волосы, кошачьи татуировки на лице, и спокойные голубые глаза. Он бы даже сказал безразличные голубые глаза. Всё таки его работа требовала постоянной собранности и спокойствия. И его глаза не должны были выдавать ничего абсолютно.  
Лифт двигался практически безшумно. Если бы он не ездил на нём каждый день, то наверняка бы засомневался двинулся ли он с места вообще. Мигающие цифры на табло подтверждали его ежедневный опыт. 57…58…59… Двери распахнулись, перед тем как он отпрянул от них и повернулся к выходу.  
Выйдя из лифта, он продолжил по коридору направо. Кругом тишина, только мягкий стук его туфлей о блестящий мраморный пол. Многочисленные элегантные лампочки вставленные в потолок отражались в таких же мраморных стенах.  
Их офис находился в конце коридора. Почему Саске выбрал именно этот этаж и именно этот офис из всего оставленного и опустевшего здания, было за пределами понимания Наруто. Пытавшись несколько раз выяснить причину, и не добившись ничего кроме "хммм… " , он навсегда оставил попытки утихомирить своё любопытство и решил больше не возвращаться к этой теме.  
Саске как и следовало ожидать сидел на своём кожаном кресле за огромным столом посередине комнаты.  
"Эй тэмэ! Опять ты припарковался в трёх кварталах отсюда!" – с порога воскликнул Наруто, ещё внизу отметив для себя, что машины напарника нет поблизости.  
"Я хотя бы веду себя осторожней чем ты" -спокойно сказал Саске, скрестив руки на груди. Его чёрные глаза не выдавали никаких эмоций. Тогда как Наруто стал более сдержанным ввиду своей работы, то Саске всегда был собранным и спокойным. Высокий брюнет с пронизывающим взглядом пользовался огромной популярностью ещё в школе. Его безразличным поведением и немногословием восхищалась почти каждая девчонка в их классе. Его холодность и отверженность привлекали противоположный пол будто магнитом. Всего этого Наруто, бывши шумным и неугомонным, никогда не понимал. Но Саске был его другом, и он ценил его именно таким какой он был. Не зависть вела его к нему, а скорее дух соперничества, и еще ощущение чего то такого ж,е как и он сам, не смотря на всю ледяную поверхность напарника.  
Наруто плюхнулся на кожаный диван, стоящий у стены по правую сторону стола.  
Офис действительно был впечатляющим. Вся мебель находившаяся в комнате была из чёрного дуба. Огромный полированный стол. Десяток полочек на стенах с различными книгами, которые покрылись пылью за не имением читателей. Изящный тёмно зелёный абажур над потолком. Два больших кресла прямо напротив стола. Высокие окна почти во всю длину стены. Бордовые шторы и лёгкая шёлковая тюль. Хотя и другие офисы Нозоми были на высоком уровне, помещение и вправду было достойно выбора.  
"Как дела в южной префектуре?" –спросил Саске, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и расстегнув пуговицы на своём пиджаке обнажая элегантную серую рубашку.  
Саске был главным в их деле. После захвата города организацией Акатски их работа оставалась практически той же. Только если раньше они охраняли спецефических определённых людей, то теперь на их долю выпала охрана целых объектов, оставшихся без руководства. Благо в этом деле они были не одни.  
"Я был там вчера. Никаких изменений. Шикамару помирает со скуки. Только пара стычек на втором склоне."- лениво ответил Наруто, даже не смотря в сторону вопрошавшего.  
"Какаши требует отчёт о всех префектурах"- не открывая глаз продолжал Саске. "Займись этим."  
Наруто вскочил- "Почему я?! Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу всю эту писанину. Сказано всё нормально, значит всё без проблем!"  
"Не спорь бака. Ты же знаешь Какаши. Он будет делать вид, что изучает твой отчёт, в то время как будет читать свои любимые книжки. Не заставляй сенсея ждать."  
"Саске тэмээээ! " –воскликнул Наруто, и тут же утих, так как заметил сосредоточенный взгляд своего напарника на мониторе его компьютера.  
Саске моментально выпрямился на стуле –"К нам гости."  
Его компьютер был подключён к камерам наружного наблюдения которые находились при входе, на стоянке, у лифтов, и на некоторых этажах. Так как здание вот уже несколько месяцев никто кроме них не занимал, несомненно эти гости шли наведаться именно к ним.  
Наруто поспешно подошёл к монитору и его лицо напряглось. На экране трое мужчин и женщина заходили в лифт.  
Больше всего в мире сейчас ему не хотелось бы видеть этих людей.  
Озабоченный он повернулся к Саске – "Обещай мне, что мы ни за что не будем иметь дело с этими Хьюга!".


End file.
